Frozenwinters
Members "Freedom of speech is not an excuse, instead it is a fart.“ I wish I hadn’t ate so many cookies, my tummy hurts” ”POOP SIRACHA POOP POOP SIERA POOP SIERA POOP PP SORAZ” ”I like bean burritos yummy yummy in my tummy!” “I take Gas - x to calm my farts“ ”yummy beans and Siracha sauce! SPICCY” Dying Words - “ I wish I hadnt ate all those beans, my tummy hurts like my bottom” Frozenwinters thumb|Her true form.Frozenwinters has been registered at digibutter for quiet awhile now. His posts match his respect points, although he doesn't have very many cookies. Feed him some plx. Frozenwinters was most popular in the day for his catch phrase "I farted mommy” although it's hardly ever used now. Frozenwinters' seems to be friendly in the neighborhood of digibutter, and a lot of people like him. Or so it seems. His first greatest honor would be having her banner put up on Valentine's Day and Francis using the avatar he made for him.thumb|Plastic's version Frozen was activated a day before the September first party. Missing a chance on a name tag when he realized that he wasn't a Mario character like everyone else on the site. It was a quick development, but he was soon known as the site medallion. ( From Luigi's Mansion. ) His job was to serve drinks and side as a cook for -Count Bleck-. On the September First Party, Frozen was given the job of the refreshment organizer. Him and Ashley ( Mona's alt ) formed a plot before the real plot was in action. They would revive Jynx the boo. It wasn't that much of a smash, but what was, was the excitement in front of their very eyes. Many shivers and suspense went into the night, and the party was probably what caused Frozen to stay on the boards! Frozen winters had diarrhea and gross garlic breath. She was also mildly constipated! She was a cheap rip off of elsa! She also was violently ill after eating Berry’s in her neighbors backyard. She pooped green poop in her neighbors backyard too. She had to see the dentist because her teeth had rust and were golden. Frozen mainly stayed active in the RPOT board. It was epic, exciting, never old, and addictive! Everyone went there, and this was another major attraction for the ball of ice. Frozen had made many friends, but he mostly stayed with Mona, the member who invited him to the boards in the first place. To this day they are still slammin' buddies! With the help of; Gear, Nassy, -Count Bleck-, Medikoopa, Greenlight, Piccolo the Pixl, Mandew, Mona, Frozenwinters and gang were able to make Hail Bleck the most successful topic in the history of digibutter, achieving over 400 pages! This was a great feet, and will go down in digihistory forever. Over the next little while, it was discovered that Frozenwinters had some bit of artistic talent! He hung around Francine a lot, and talk about art. T'was a good time, and he learned a lot in the short length. He changed his image to a cute Paper Mario style girl, and drew some amazingly colour ( lol not drawn ) pictures. But his friendship with Francine was soon parted when she told us all she was leaving, and threw herself in jail. Digibutter cried that day. Getting over it quickly, Frozen continued to surround himself in RPOT. But soon he would find that the place grew tired, and overstretched. Around this time he felt his popularity getting dimmer and dimmer. Hail Bleck was dead, YC wasn't an active board, and he barely ever posted in OT. He thought of a plan, a fool proof plan! But then the next day Tsuki used it and Frozenwinters felt this was an even better time to launch the attack. Since everyone was pre-occupied with Tsuki's sudden gender swap Frozen was able to change his gender as well without getting the attack. Things got way better. But everything has a peak, and soon things started to get worse. Frozen's one friend had re-joined the forum. Now this may seem like a normal thing to you, but to Frozen... it was disaster. Warai was the friend. And she knew what he did. And she could tell everyone. At first she was fine with it, being the little devil that she is, she played along greatly. But then she met Moi. And she told him. Frozen knew, but never brought it up, because, well, Frozen blocked all contact with him. Soon Frozen dropped out of RPOT, and treated those who liked that forum like dirt. He bestfriended Nastasia and Piccolo the Pixl in this time. Soon information leaked in greater quantities, because Frozen started being a bitch to Warai because Warai was being a toad. And as more and more people barfed their brains out at the information, the more Frozen plotted to murder Warai. Frozen was once driven to deactivate his account. He blamed it on the stress of a MsDevin drama llama, but it was secretly so he could get away with all the crap, and so people could feel stupid about what they did. On day later, Frozen came back because epic st00f was goin' up. But the happiness didn't last long there... Frozen still bitched, Warai still croaked. Frozen's anger peaked, Warai's apparently did too. She told. She told everyone. The members. The forum. The world. Everyone knew Frozen's secret, and they hated him for a day. Some people are still in denial, but they've mostly grown back to the fact that FROZEN M BOY. Through that experience, Frozen learned, and grew a lot more. He became a lot more mature, and opinionated. Throughout the next months of his digilife, Frozen became more respected in every aspect, though mostly art wise. Francis took notice, and Frozenwinters was first declared a moderator on October 13 2008. His life was complete. Since the bringing up of new mods, his heart longed for the title, and finally it came. Finally he would feel more accepted. THOUGH IT'S KIND OF FUNNY BECAUSE WHEN EVER HE JAILS SOMEONE PEOPLE SPIT AT HIS NAME. BUT HE'S STILL HAPPY. C: More Information Formally: frozenwinters Member: 407 But now member 312. :shiftywtfnessplx: Joined: August 30th Posts: About 22225 Front pages: Valentine's Banner, Digiversary Banner, Pirate Flag. Major creations: Highschool Digibutter, Hot PiccoloxFrozen 34, Chibi thread, Tayl Stole the Precious Thing, Frozenwinters Role play Way back when, Frozenwinters used to Role play none stop. Everyone did. But this was way before people started looking at each other with biased opinions, or whether or not their RP skill was "elite lol". Right now his alts are. Princess Frostbite A fine figure of a lady. She's very intelligent, and what some might think of as a Mary-Sue. Her one default is the lack of a mouth, though she's solved that problem by learning how to speak with her mind. Her history is very secretive, the most you'll get from her is, "I'm the Princess of the Secret Lands, and I've come here to find my husband." She's most active in the Oress Plot. Toadette Probably one of Frozenwinters' most serious alts. She tries to do a good job with her, because she doesn't like to ruin things for people. Toadette is a practical girl, who doesn't know where her heart belongs. She's often seen picking flowers or making pies. Aita A pink girl who loves strawberries. She's considered a paradox, but no one knows that. 'nuff said. Fun Facts *Frozenwinters once shielded "herself" as a male due to parents being "over protective" though he lied about that. :] People still go apeshit over it. *Frozenwinters likes the cold. *Frozenwinters once owned a drink stand, but she's afraid to put it back up for she'll be ignored or get kicked out of OT (If she puts it there) *Her favourite colour is blue and green *She's noted that her favourite members are Piccolo the Pixl and Mona, but Maya, Francine, DP and Paper Peach come close to those standards. *Frozenwinters knew Mona before digi. *Frozenwinters didn't know Tayl before digi. *Frozenwinters often hurts herself. *Frozenwinters is just being an attention whore and saying her name a lot.thumb|Her slutty times with Piccolo O: *Frozenwinters' father is Flavio and Mother is Abra. *Frozenwinters has a creepy stalker named Fireice. *Frozenwinters is some times afraid of her. *Frozenwinters likes to draw. :3 *Frozenwinters also like the ">_>" face. >_> *Frozenwinters runs the Your Creation of the Week contest. "Moderators are traffic lights." Pictures image:057.png |Back when she was Lady Gray image:Untitled-125.png |Frozenwinters' sprite image:DPFWPTPcopy-1.png |Frozenwinters, DP, Piccolo image:128psdlaughcopy-1.png |Laughing. Category:Members Category:Moderators